A Guiding Eyes Christmas
by Mrs. Agget
Summary: Futuretake of the Guiding Eyes boys...written for Toys 4 Tots fundraiser.


**Title: A Guiding Eyes Christmas**

**Author Penname: Mrs. Agget and Mkmmsm Fanfiction**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Edward and Jasper's family visit for Christmas, and Edward tells a tale.**

**Warnings: Slash: Male/Male**

**Hey y'all! This is a futuretake from Guiding Eyes, written for the Toys 4 Tots compilation. It has spoilers, but I hope you read it anyway. This took me and Maureen 2 days to write...it all just flowed out like water! LOL I love it when that happens!**

**Anyway, thank you to Corey for lovingly going over this for us...you are amazing, dollface!**

**We do not own Twilight. Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

**EPOV**

Looking out the kitchen window, I saw that the yard was covered in deep snow, and it was still snowing. Would they be able to show? Dinner was almost done and they had a long way to drive. I looked over at Jasper, who had his glasses on the end of his nose, trying to read my mother's recipe for pumpkin pie.

"They'll be here," he told me quietly as he laid down the recipe card and started cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Yeah," I sighed, again looking out the window. The light was starting to get low, so I went onto the porch to plug in the Christmas lights. They lit up the porch and the immediate yard in soft, twinkling white light. I reveled in its beauty. Hell, since my surgery, almost everything I laid my eyes on was beautiful, and that was 30 years ago.

Looking back, I don't regret the things I couldn't see while blind. Being blind led me to the happiness I have now. My blindness gave me Jasper, a gorgeous daughter, a handsome son, and two amazing grandchildren, whom I was currently worried about getting here.

The door opened behind me and I looked to see Jasper walking out. He was still so gorgeous, even at the age of 60. He had aged very well. His golden hair was liberally streaked with silver, but still hung in silky waves to his ears. He had to wear glasses now, but they were very modern wire rims, and they made him look distinguished and, yes, I still say it, fucking hot. The day he got them, I swear I jumped his ass three times.

I smiled at the memory of that day and he grinned, pulling me to him so he could hold me close. "What are you smiling at, my darlin'?" He asked, kissing me on my graying temple.

"I was just thinking of the day you got these," I answered, tapping the edge of his glasses. A bashful smile spread across his face, showing me his dimples, and I gave him a soft kiss.

Our conversation was interrupted by two sets of headlights slowly coming up the drive.

"They're here!" I nearly yelled, pulling away from Jasper to stand at the edge of the porch steps. He followed me, resting his hand on my lower back.

We stood and watched as our daughter, Irene, got out of the blue minivan, followed by our son in law, Jack. He waved before going to the side door and opening it, then he leaned in and came out with our two year old grandson, Matthew. Irene came around the other side, carrying our four year old princess of a granddaughter, Brenna. God, she was an angel, and loved the hell out of Jasper.

As they walked up toward the porch, I caught a glimpse of mine and Jasper's son, Laine, holding the hand of a handsome boy we were informed was his boyfriend, and apparently, they were getting pretty serious.

Jasper and I were bombarded by hugs and kisses out on the porch, along with a lot of chatter I couldn't understand. I ushered everyone into the house and it was chaos as everyone got out of their coats, hats, gloves, and scarves, and hung all of them on the rack by the door.

Naturally, the kids wandered into the kitchen, obviously intrigued by the delicious smells that were wafting around in there.

"Ooh, who's cooking?" Irene asked, pushing her long, copper colored hair over her shoulder before opening the oven door to take a peek. Jasper walked by and smacked the back of her hand, causing her to let go of the oven door handle, so it closed. She stood up and glared playfully at Jasper.

"Dad!" She whined.

"Oh no, young lady," Jasper smirked at her. "No peeking. You'll see when it's done."

Jasper and Irene faced off, staring blue into blue, then both started laughing and hugged each other tightly.

Matthew nodded his little blond head, smiling, showing his cute dimples. I carried him into the living room to try to find him something to play with, and saw Jack admiring the tree. When I had Matthew settled on the couch with a book with colorful pictures of cars, I walked over to him.

"Hey, Jack, how's it going?" I asked, looking at the tree with him.

"Good," he answered. "Just got a promotion at the agency, and the boss says I may be up for an ad award."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled.

"That's great!" I said, and meant it. I liked Jack a lot, and he was perfect for my Irene. He worked hard in an ad agency, and Irene, Matthew, and Brenna never wanted for anything. He was a good provider.

Everyone started filtering into the living room with cups of coffee or cocoa, settling down to wait until dinner was ready. We talked and caught up on the goings on with everyone, and Jasper and I both tried to engage Ethan in the conversation, but his answers were short and softly spoken. He was really shy, and I wondered why.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Jasper standing next to me. I scooted over so he could sit, and he put his arm around my shoulder before handing me a cup of cocoa.

"Thanks, love," I said quietly with a smile, and he leaned down to kiss me.

Irene let out a loud "Eeeww" and Jack laughed at her. Laine and Ethan turned beet red and averted their eyes. Damn, I was gonna have to have a talk with those boys.

When Jasper finally released my mouth, I grinned at him and asked, "How much longer until dinner?"

"Only a half hour," he answered. "The ham's resting."

Nodding, I looked at my grandchildren playing on the floor. Matthew was chewing on a soft toy car his mom had given him out of the diaper bag, and Brenna was brushing her doll's hair. They were so precious. Jasper and I cherished every moment we were blessed with spending time with them.

After just a little while, Jasper stood up, pulling me with him by the hand. "Want to help me get the food set out?" He asked with his dimpled smile.

"Of course," I answered, and followed him to the kitchen. I motioned for Laine and Ethan to follow and they did, reluctantly.

"You two grab plates and stuff to set the table," I told them while Jasper and I put the food into serving dishes to take to the table. I was closest to Laine, and I leaned in, whispering, "What's going on with you and Ethan? You are never this quiet or shy."

"Um...you'll find out at dinner," he answered cryptically with a small smile.

"Not even a hint?" I cajoled, grinning.

"No, Daddy," he answered firmly, and walked off to set the table, with Ethan on his heels.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked me and I shrugged.

"Don't know, but we're supposed to find out at dinner."

Jasper nodded, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was, but I made myself refuse to believe that he was gonna give a bad announcement. Not over Christmas dinner.

Eventually, the whole family was seated around the dining room table. It looked great, with everything a Christmas dinner entailed, even fruitcake. Jasper knew I hated that shit, but we had to have it because he and Laine loved it.

"Could we all hold hands, please?" Jasper asked from the head of the table. Reaching over, I took his left hand in mine. I could never be too far from him and the other end of the table was just too far. Reaching next to me with my left, I took Laine's hand in mine and smiled as I looked across at Irene; she and Jasper were holding each other's hands tightly. They were so close. I knew Irene loved me, of course, but they had a special bond.

Jasper cleared his throat and after a few seconds even Brenna and Matthew quieted down and looked down the long table towards Jasper.

"Thank you everyone for coming to dinner and for spending Christmas with us. We know you have your own families, but it means the world to us that you come home still. I thank God every day that I have been blessed with Edward and then Laine and Irene and Jack and the beautiful babies." Jasper swallowed and looked at me with a sad smile. "I also thank God for the people who are no longer with us, who we were blessed to know and be loved by. No amount of time would have been long enough, and I miss our parents every day."

Letting go of Jasper's hand, I reached over and gently wiped a tear away from his cheek. He was so sensitive and I loved him so much. Dad had been gone five years now. Heart attack. But mom had just died in early spring last year. They had truly become Jasper's second parents. They loved each other deeply.

Leaning over and giving me a quick kiss on the lips, he smiled one of his breathtaking dimpled smiles and continued:

"May the road rise to meet you,

May the wind be always at your back.

May the sun shine warm upon your face,

The rains fall soft upon your fields.

May green be the grass you walk on,

May blue be the skies above you,

May pure be the joys that surround you,

May true be the hearts that love you.

And until we meet again,

May God hold you in the palm of his hand.

To those who are here, and those we wish that were, may God hold you close and may we never forget the love of family. Eat in good health!"

"Dig in everyone. We worked hard all day, so enjoy." I added and squeezed Jasper's hand.

"Wait. One second please." I was shocked to hear Ethan speak up.

"Sure, what is it?" I said looking between him and Laine. Laine blushed and smiled at him before looking over at Jasper and I.

"I know you have just met me." Ethan took a deep breath to steady himself and I glanced at Jasper who had a look of confusion on his face. Squeezing Jasper's hand, he looked at me and I smiled. Jasper looked at Ethan than back at me, looking shocked. I nodded slightly and Jasper smiled at me. When we looked back at Ethan, he continued:

"Laine means the world to me. He is the reason I try to be who I am, to put the best I have into everything I do. Spending the day with you all, it is easy to see why Laine turned out to be the man he is. I thank you for that."

Taking another deep breath, he looked over at me and I smiled at him, nodding slightly.

"These last six months have been the best I have ever had and I can't think of a future without Laine in it. I've asked him to marry me! And he said yes! He said yes!"

I watched as Laine stood up and threw his arms around Ethan and they stood there and held each other. Everyone cheered and clapped, even Brenna and Matthew. Everyone stood and hugged the happy couple.

After we all sat back down and our plates were full, Ethan looked over to Jasper and I and said, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you first. I was going to, but the perfect moment just crept up on me and I had to ask him. I would still like your blessing. You are Laine's parents; you are so important to him, to us. Please tell me you two are okay with this?"

Looking to Jasper, I smiled and Jasper said, "Ethan, I don't know ya very well, and I look forward to getting to know you better. As long as you continue to treat him how you have been, you honor, cherish, and respect him, then yes, you have my blessing." Jasper finished and looked at me.

"Ethan, Laine is my son, he will always be one of the most important people in my life. I know he is 28 but he will always be my little boy. I have cared and loved him unconditionally as a parent should. I sit here and I watch you two together," I looked at Ethan, who looked pale, and Laine, who looked amused, and continued, "You have only been dating six months. I look at you both and I am reminded of Jasper and I when we first met. I know I am not losing Laine, but getting another son. I can tell how much you love each other. Yes, you have my blessing too." They started to grin madly, but they were short lived because I held my finger up.

"But, if you are gonna be a part of this family, Ethan, for God's sake, you have to give him some love around us. Kiss that man of yours!"

Laughter erupted around the table, and I saw a slight gleam in Ethan's eyes as he turned to Laine, took his face in his hands, and gave him a deep kiss. The entire table erupted in cheers.

When we calmed down, we continued to eat and talk about the wedding and what they wanted. They didn't have a date yet, and weren't sure yet where they wanted it held but they didn't want to wait too long.

Taking a bite of the ham, I smiled as it practically melted in my mouth.

Feeling Jasper's hand on my arm, I looked over at him. "What's wrong, angel?" he asked. It still made me smile when he called me that.

"The ham, everything, it's perfect. Mom would be so pleased with how everything turned out."

"Thank you, Edward. That means a lot to me. Last Christmas when we cooked and she showed me how she did everything, all her tricks and hints, I think she knew it was her last time cooking. It was just a few months later I got all the recipe cards in the mail." Looking down, he continued, "it means so much to have those cards with her writing on them, her recipes."

"She loved you so much, Jasper, from day one." I leaned over and hugged him. Nodding into my neck, he answered, "I know, I loved her too."

Pulling apart, we quickly kissed and smiled at each other.

After dinner plates were cleared and we stuffed ourselves on Jasper's pumpkin pie and my apple pie, we loaded up the dishwasher, put away the leftovers, and headed into the living room. When all of us were comfortable on the couches and chairs, Jasper and I held our grand babies in our laps and I turned on the TV so we could carry on our tradition of watching 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas".

Irene got up long enough to turn all the lights except for the Christmas tree off, then settled back beside Jack on the love seat. The fire was crackling in the fireplace, casting a warm glow over the room. It felt homey and comfortable. Jasper had his free arm around my shoulders, softly running his fingers through the back of my hair, while his free hand combed through Matthew's blond curls. Matthew was stretched out in Jasper's lap with the back of his head on Jasper's chest. His heavy eyes were fixed on the TV. I had both my arms around Brenna's middle, and her head was laid back just under my chin.

We sat and watched the Grinch take the Whos' Christmas, and the kids giggled when Max, the Grinch's dog, fell over in the snow with the branch tied to his head. Every time Boris Karloff would sing about the Grinch, we all sang along, even Ethan. Yes, he was gonna fit right into our family.

By the time the Grinch had "puzzled and puzzled 'till his puzzler was sore" and was realizing that Christmas " came without packages, boxes or bags" and "Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more", Matthew was snoring lightly against Jasper. I looked at Jasper, smiling at Boris Karloff's words. He was so right. Christmas meant family, and love, and togetherness. And once again, I was so fucking happy I could finally _see_ it.

When the credits started rolling on the screen, I turned off the TV and we all sat in silence for a moment. Jack came and took Matthew from Jasper so he could put him to bed, and Jasper stood and stretched.

"Want some cocoa or anything, darlin'?" he asked me, and I smiled.

"Water, please."

He nodded and left the room and Brenna hopped off my lap, rubbing her eyes. Irene got up and took her to get ready for bed, and that was my cue. I moved from the couch to the rocking chair by the Christmas tree, and got settled. As soon as Brenna got back, she would ask for a story. She did it for the past two years, and every time, she would ask for a different one. It has become a tradition.

The first time she asked, she wanted a Christmas story, with Santa and princesses and elves. Last year, she wanted a story about how Santa made the toys and got them to all the kids around the world all in one night. I also had to add what the reindeer eat and what they do on the other 364 days of the year.

Jasper and Jack came back in, and we spent the time waiting for Irene and Brenna in idle chit chat. Laine and Ethan were in a world of their own, talking quietly, giggling, and kissing in the big chair. I shook my head at them, smiling, remembering when Jasper and I were like that.

Soon enough, Irene and Brenna came back in, both dressed in their Christmas themed pajamas, and Irene settled herself against Jack on the couch while Brenna climbed up into my lap.

"Hey there, princess," I grinned at her. "What are you after?"

"Story, Pop-pop," she said in her sweet voice, and it melted my heart. How could I ever have thought, all those years ago, that because I was blind that no one would ever love me? I had all this family, all this amazing_ love_, because I was blind. Looking back, going blind was the very best thing that had ever happened to me. It truly was a gift poorly wrapped. I was brought out of my thoughts by Brenna's hand pulling on my shirt.

"What would you like to hear about this year?" I asked, and she grinned at me.

"I wanna know bout you and Gramps."

Surprised, I asked, "Me and Gramps?"

I glanced over at Jasper and he just smiled and shrugged at me.

"Well, what do you want to know about us?" I asked, turning my attention back to Brenna.

"Christmas," she said matter-of-factly.

"You want to know about our Christmas? Our first one?"

She nodded vehemently, and Jasper and I shared a smile.

"Okay, princess," I said, and she snuggled into my side.

Everyone's attention was focused on me now. This was a story no one had heard. After taking a long drink of my water, I began:

"The very first Christmas I spent with your Gramps was when I was 19 years old. I was living at the school where Gramps worked. He was my teacher, because I was blind."

"Blind?" Brenna asked, and I nodded.

"I couldn't see," I explained, and Brenna's eyes widened.

"Nothing?" She asked.

"Nope, not a thing. Everything was black, all the time."

"Wow..."

Chuckling, I continued, "Gramps helped me learn to see with my fingers. And on that Christmas, Gramps and I decorated our first tree together."

"How?" Brenna asked, her eyes big and innocent.

"With my fingers," I answered. "I touched the tree and could feel where to hang the ornaments. Gramps was lazy that Christmas," I smiled, winking at Jasper. "He sat in a chair and handed me ornaments so I could hang them on the tree. I remember that the needles smelled good, like Christmas, and they were prickly on my fingers. I felt along the needles until I felt the branch, then I knew I could hang the ornament there.

"When I was hanging the ornaments, I could feel the slight heat from the lights on my hands. I wanted to know what colors they were, but I could imagine it in my mind. I imagined red, green, blue, orange, and purple. It was beautiful.

"It took a while, but I got all of the ornaments on the tree, and I even knew what I was hanging up, just by feeling it. I hung bells and stars and snowflakes and bows. I even put the star on top."

"You did?" Brenna asked, surprised, and Jasper chuckled.

"I sure did," I answered, giving Jasper a meaningful look. "And when it was done, your Gramps and I danced to Christmas music that was playing on the radio." I was getting lost in my memories again. "I remember, I felt like I was floating in your Gramps' arms. He held me so close, so strong, I wasn't afraid of tripping or falling. I knew I would always be safe in your Gramps' arms." I looked over at Jasper. "I always have been."

"Is that when you do all that kiss stuff?" Brenna asked, and I laughed loudly while a murmur of soft laughter sounded all around the room.

"Yes, princess," I smiled widely, tapping her nose with my finger. "That's when we did that kiss stuff."

"Yuck," Brenna said, wrinkling her nose.

Smiling, I continued, "The next day, when Great Pop-pop and Great Mom-mom were there, your Gramps asked me to marry him."

"Did you say yes?"

Laughter rippled around the room again, and I nodded. "Of course I said yes, silly!"

I tickled her briefly, making her giggle and squeal, then hugged her close. "Love you, princess."

"Love you too, Pop-pop," she grinned, then hopped off my lap. The next thing I knew, Irene, Laine, and Ethan all three had their arms around me.

"Hey, what's all this?" I asked, and they let me go, sniffling and wiping their eyes.

"Daddy," Irene sniffed, "we never knew. I mean, we knew you were blind, but we didn't know..."

"Oh, honey, come here," I held my arms out and Irene threw herself into me, holding me tight.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered in my ear, and I kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too," I whispered back, and she let me go so she could hug her Dad.

Then, Laine was in my arms and he kissed me on the cheek before backing away and giving me a sincere look. "Daddy, I hope like hell Ethan and I have the same kind of love you and Dad have, I want what you two have."

Looking at Ethan then back at Laine, I nodded at him. "I'm sure you will, son."

Laine moved on to give his Dad some love too, and Ethan held out his hand. I shook it firmly.

"You have a wonderful family, Mr. Cullen-Whitlock," he told me. "I will be proud to be a member of it."

"It'll be good to have you," I told him.

After a few quiet moments, we all started moving around, getting ready to go to bed. We left the tree lights on for Santa, closed the grate to the fireplace so it wouldn't pop out onto the floor, and took water bottles and coffee cups to the kitchen.

I went to check the lock on the front door while everyone else went upstairs to their rooms, and I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, followed by soft lips on the side of my neck.

"Hey there," Jasper said softly in my ear.

"Hey," I smiled, and he kissed me again, right under my ear. He knew what that does to me.

"Wanna go to bed, my darlin'?" He asked, kissing me again, and sucking on my neck slightly.

"I'll go anywhere with you, my love," I answered him in a whisper, then turned in his arms. "But we have to play Santa first."

Jasper leaned in and kissed my smiling lips, then took my hand and led me to our bedroom, where we gathered the gifts for our family and then scattered them under the tree.

Once back in our bedroom, I closed the door and clicked the lock, watching as Jasper undressed next to our bed. My eyes roamed over every inch of skin he uncovered. He was so fucking beautiful, even if he wasn't quite as toned as he used to be. He was still long, lean, and strong. He was my husband, my lover, my forever.

I walked slowly over to him, unbuttoning my shirt and shrugging it to the floor. "Jasper," I almost whispered, my voice sounding husky in my ears.

He looked up at me, surprised, as he stepped out of his pants and faced me. I pulled him into my arms and studied his gorgeous face. Raising my right hand, I traced every bit of his face, just like I used to do. Every line, every eyelash, every inch of his face was perfection to me.

"Remember when I used to do this?" I whispered as his hands moved to the front of my pants.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "I used to dream of the day you could touch my face and actually see it."

"Your face is the most beautiful thing in my whole world, love," I said with a small smile. "And I thank God every day for allowing me the gift of seeing it."

"Edward..." Jasper breathed, and took my lips in a slow, loving kiss.

"Mmm..." I hummed into his mouth as I stroked slowly up and down his back with my fingertips. His fingers still had enough dexterity that he had my pants open and sliding down my legs in record time. I stepped out of my pants, kicking them aside, as Jasper ran his hands down my back to cup my ass.

Pushing myself into him, I broke our kiss long enough to whisper, "Jasper, make love to me..."

"Always," he whispered back, pushing me gently back until I was laying on our bed, propped on pillows. I reached up and took his glasses off of him and laid them on the table as he slowly settled on top of me, leaning down to kiss and lick at my chest and neck. God, he felt so good. I gripped his back with my fingers, silently pleading for more, and when he pushed his hips against mine, I moaned softly, "Yes, Jasper...fuck, you're so hard."

"Only for you...always for you..." Jasper whispered against my mouth and I caught his bottom lip between mine, lightly sucking as Jasper started a rhythm of pushing his cock against mine. It felt so good to be surrounded by him like this. The warmth of his body on mine, his smell invading my head, making me crazy with desire, and the way he _looked_. Christ, he was an angel sent straight from the heavens.

His honey colored curls framed his face as his sky blue- turned sapphire- eyes studied mine. His dark pink lips were curved in a small smile, showing me hints of those delectable dimples I loved so much. He was so fucking beautiful.

Finally being able to see Jasper was so incredible! Right after I got my sight, I spent hours just looking at him. I paid attention to every single detail, committing them to memory. I didn't want to miss not one expression or one twitch, because I was afraid it would be taken from me again.

I remember the first time I saw Jasper come. He had his head leaned back with his eyes closed, and I could see every eyelash on his cheeks as his mouth opened in a silent cry, a perfect 'O'. His hair was a gold color, wet with sweat and sticking to his flushed cheeks and forehead. His adams apple bobbed up and down as he grunted out my name and bit his lip with the tips of his white teeth. Seeing him like that, knowing he was lost in ecstasy, because of me, had me gripping him everywhere I could reach, screaming his name as I came along with him.

Feeling Jasper's hot breath against my neck and his teeth nibbling my ear brought me out of my thoughts. With my memories fresh in my mind and Jasper hovering above me, grinding into me lit a fire in me and I flipped him over.

"Edward, fuck baby..." Jasper panted out.

Looking him in the eyes, I lowered my mouth to his, never breaking eye contact. When my lips were just above his, I snaked my tongue out and licked his lips. Seeing Jasper's eyes roll back into his head made me smile as I licked and nipped at his neck.

"Edward... oh... babe... feels..." Jasper was near incoherent as I continued my assault on his sweet skin while I slowly rocked into him.

"So good, I need you Jasper... so much...please baby..."

Reaching over Jasper, I grabbed the lube from the nightstand. If there wasn't a full moon, we always left the bed side light on. I spent too much time in the dark, not seeing him like this, and I never wanted to waste an opportunity to see Jasper as we made love.

Jasper reached for the lube, but I didn't let him take it. "No baby, let me." Jasper's eyes grew darker as he nodded and leaned up to kiss me.

Breaking our kiss, I sat up and poured some lube on my hand. Bracing my self with one hand on Jasper's chest, I reached my lubed fingers behind me and slowly ran them over my hole. Slowly, I pushed my middle finger into my tight ring; even after all this time it always felt so tight.

Moaning lowly as I pushed in more, my head fell back at the feeling.

"Fuck, you look so fucking hot... knowing you're fucking yourself with your fingers, getting ready for me... oh, God, so good." Jasper moaned as his hips bucked up into me.

Looking back down at Jasper, I saw the look of utter love and desire in his heavy lidded eyes; his neck was tight and his head was thrown back as he looked at me.

Moving my finger out, I slowly pushed two in. "Oh! Jasper, touch yourself... let me see you stroke your cock."

Taking his hands off my hips, he hurriedly poured a few drops of lube into his hand and rubbed them together. He took his length into his hand, grasping it firmly at the base. As he pulled his hand closer to his glistening, almost purple head, he squeezed tighter.

"Fuck!"

"Shhh babe, we aren't alone."

Reaching out, Jasper took my cock in his other hand and matched his own strokes. "Yes, so good, always so good!" I breathed out.

I started to bounce slightly on my fingers. Every time I moved down, I would sink deeper onto them. When I went up, Jasper's hand would squeeze my leaking cock.

"Jasper, please, I'm ready. Oh fuck, please baby."

"Oh, thank fuck!" Jasper groaned out and sat up. My fingers fell from me as Jasper's lips crashed against mine. Reaching for the towel next to the pillow, I quickly cleaned my hand and grabbed Jasper's soft curls, turning his head to deepen the kiss.

"Over, now. Lay on your back," he said when he broke the kiss and maneuvered us around.

Laying on the bed, I looked up as Jasper slowly leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. He positioned himself with his hand and slowly pushed into me.

"Oh... fuck. I love you Edward... so good, you feel so good."

Pushing into me completely in one fluid motion, my back arched as I felt Jasper fill me so completely. "I...oh fuck... love you, too."

Jasper rested his elbows on each side of my head and ran his fingers through my hair, tugging on it gently.

Our lips were barely touching as we breathed in the other's moans and pants.

Jasper's rocking was slow and deep and driving me crazy. My feet were locked around him as my hands clutched at his slick back.

"You feel so good, so hot, so tight." Jasper whispered into my ear.

There was barely a sound in the room, only the slight creak of the bed and our muffled cries and moans. Having to be quiet somehow added to the intensity. Our love making was like the notes of a cello, the tone slow, deep and so filled with emotion.

"Jasper, so... oh!" Jasper was hitting me right where I needed him to.

"What, baby? Talk to me," Jasper panted into my ear, never breaking rhythm with his thrusts.

"Right there...oh God...you...so beautiful...perfect..." I rambled out incoherently, arching up into him and pushing against his ass with my feet. "More..." I whined.

"Need faster?" Jasper grunted, and I nodded vehemently.

Jasper picked up his pace and I cried out loudly. "God! Yes! Like that!"

"Shh..."

After that, there was no more talking. Jasper's fingers were gripping my hair as we kissed sloppily, tongues playing, along with the faster squeak of the bed, our passion building. I couldn't stop digging my fingers into every part of him I could reach. And as much as my eyes wanted to close in pleasure, I wouldn't let them. I had to see Jasper's gorgeous face, twisted in pleasure, as he made feral love to me.

With every movement of Jasper against me, my cock was getting the most incredible friction between our sweat slick bodies. I was getting close.

"Jas..."

"Me too...oh God..."

"Fuck...Jasper...fuck..." I whimpered, feeling the tingling start.

Jasper's hands tightened in my hair, his fingertips digging into my scalp, as he drove into me wildly, right on the edge.

White light flashed behind my eyelids as I let out a keening wail into Jasper's neck, completely overcome by ecstasy. I could feel myself shooting between us, and Jasper stilled, grunting loudly as he started to come. Raising my head, I pushed my fingers into his hair and brought his mouth to mine. We rode out our orgasms kissing and moaning softly into each other's mouths.

When we were spent, our kisses slowed, and we eventually parted with a small peck. Jasper smiled at me, and I gave him a satisfied goofy grin in return.

"You are incredible, my love," I whispered, and he leaned down to kiss me once more.

"And you, darlin'," Jasper smiled, and moved beside me on the bed. "Let's clean up and get some sleep. I have a feeling that morning's gonna come early with a certain little girl in the house."

"You're right," I smiled and slowly got up to clean up. Jasper followed, and within a matter of minutes, we were clean and snuggled together under the warm blankets. Sighing in contentment, I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.

Just as Jasper had suspected, I was woken up by the sound of little feet rapidly getting louder. Even though I was able to see, I never lost my heightened sense of hearing.

"Gramps! Pop-pop! Santa came! Wake up!"

Rolling over and yawning, two very excited, very awake little bundles of joy jumped onto the bed.

"Really? He did?" Jasper teased. "Are you sure? How did Santa know you and Matthew would be here? Are you sure they are for you?"

Brenna looked serious for a moment as she thought. "Gramps, he's Santa! Of course he would know we were here! Besides," she said matter of factly, "Momma and I left Santa a note just in case."

"That was very smart of you, Princess." I kissed her cheek and tickled her as Matthew catapulted himself into the pile.

"Brenna! Matthew!" We all froze as we heard Irene at the door, "There you two are! I see you had to wake Gramps and Pop-pop up. Let's go start making breakfast so they can get ready and meet us in the kitchen."

Jasper and I gave them each a hug and a kiss and they hopped off the bed and ran to Irene. Seeing them run away and their hair bounce reminded me of our children so many years ago. The crazy bronze that Brenna had gotten from her mom who had gotten it from me. And little Matthew, his beautiful blond ringlets that looked so much like Jasper's. I loved that pieces of each of us were passed onto our children and now onto our grandchildren. I knew our love was real, it was solid, it would last until we took our last breaths. But seeing our children and our grandchildren, our biological combination just filled me with love.

Leaning over, I took Jasper's jaw in my hand and tilted his head towards me, "Merry Christmas, Jasper. I love you." Before he could respond I kissed him, filling him with all the love I felt for him.

After breaking our kiss for much needed air I laid my forehead on Jasper's. "Edward, I love you too, Angel. Merry Christmas. Edward, I got you something. I want to give it to you now, okay?"

Nodding my head and smiling, I told him okay. Jasper leaned over the bed and reached under it and pulled out a gift that was wrapped in the bluest paper with a deep green bow on it.

Jasper handed me the box and we both sat up onto the pillows.

"Edward, the last 32 years have been better than I ever could have imagined. You complete me. You are my other half, baby. I.. here, open it, okay?"

Reaching over, I wiped away the tear that slowly ran down his cheek and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Jasper... I, I love you too." Looking at the gift box I was struck by the colors, how they complimented each other, how they each had part of the other's color in their own composition. "The box is perfect. Thank you, Jasper."

Taking the lid off and moving the tissue paper, I saw a photo album inside. Lifting it out and setting the box aside, I opened the leather album.

The first page showed a picture of the school. Emmett and Rose ran the school now but we still tried to make it there at least once a year.

I gasps when I turned the next page. "Jasper, how.. did..." There was a picture of Jasper at the age of 29. He was sitting at his desk, God I loved that desk, working. His blond ringlets falling down onto his face.

Across the page was a picture of Alice and I sitting on the couch talking. We looked so young.

As I turned the pages, I saw Jasper and my life go by. There was a picture of Jasper and I at the school that Christmas he proposed. My parents, so young, so healthy. I couldn't help but run my fingers over their smiling faces.

Next there was a picture of Rose pregnant and beautiful. Emmett had one of his huge smiles on his face. He looked exactly the same today. The pictures of me, some I had seen, a few I hadn't, were still odd to look at, looking at a picture when I wasn't able to see.

As I turned the page, there was a picture of Jasper holding Irene. She had just been born. Jasper's eyes were red and tear stained. My bronze hair was already showing on her tiny little head. Jasper was looking up at me as I stood behind him, leaning down. My hand was tracing her tiny little face. I clearly remember when this picture was taken. Rose was in the bed next to us and Jasper was telling me how beautiful our baby girl was.

Next was a picture of me holding Irene. She was a few months older and I was _seeing_ her for the first time.

"Jasper, Oh, God. This is great, I love it." Jasper put his arm around me as we continued to flip through the photo album. There was pictures of Laine when he was born. Poor Rose looked exhausted. But she was a pro at this by now. She had their son, then Irene, their twins, and then Laine.

It was fascinated and sad at the same time to see our life in pictures. We always looked so happy and so in love. Reaching recent photos of Jasper and I this fall as we sat around the camp fire behind the house.

"Remember the first time we came camping here?" I asked.

"Fuck, baby, do I! I had the house built right where the tent was! I'll never forget that weekend." Leaning over Jasper kissed me under my jaw by my ear.

As I reached the end of the album I noticed it was only about half full with a lot of empty pages.

Looking over at Jasper he could see the confusion in my eyes.

"Edward, I can't wait to fill the rest of those pages up darlin', I love you, till I take my last breath."

"Oh, Jasper!" I through my arms around him shaking from the tears of joy I was crying.

"Edward, let's get dressed and out there with our family and take some pictures, okay?"

Sniffling and nodding, I told him okay.

We both put on sleep pants and T shirts and headed out into the kitchen. Irene was making her famous Christmas morning breakfast and Brenna and Matthew sat at the kitchen table bouncing with glee trying to see the Christmas tree in the other room. Jack was helping with the cooking, taking Irene's directions very well.

Matthew and Ethan came out to the kitchen next and we all hugged and wished each other a Merry Christmas. The room was filled with the excited chatter only Christmas morning could bring, and it felt so good to be surrounded by the family.

Ethan brought me a mug of coffee and I took it gratefully from him with a smile. "Thank you, son."

He blushed, smiled, and went back to help the others.

Irene, face flushed from standing over the stove, ushered Jasper and I to the table. "Sit here and have fun watching all of us make a mess in the kitchen," she laughed. "Let us take care of you two for once."

Smiling at her in thanks, I held Jasper's hand and drank my coffee while watching the kids and grandkids do just what Irene said...make a mess in the kitchen. But when breakfast was finished and on the table, and we all were sitting around it once more, I felt nothing but pride and happiness for what my children had become.

Breakfast was absolutely delicious, too. Jasper had taught Irene a lot about cooking while she was still at home, and it showed. The eggs were perfect, bacon crispy, and the potatoes just right.

However, we weren't allowed to linger long once our plates were cleared. Brenna and Matthew were positively chomping at the bit to go sit in the living room by the tree so gifts could be passed out.

After much chaos, rattling of dishes, and excited talking and laughing, we were finally settled in the living room with our coffee. The sunlight was reflecting on the snow outside the windows, making the room bright and cheery. The tree twinkled with the blinking lights accented by the sun. It was beautiful.

"Laine, you're up," Jasper called, and he took his place by the tree to play Santa. Brenna and Matthew's eyes were huge as he passed them a gift, and their parents watched them fondly as they excitedly tore open the wrappings and squealed at what was inside.

There was no semblance of order as gifts were passed around and thanks were expressed, along with lots of hugs and kisses. Every year, I reveled in this. It meant the whole world to me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Irene as she handed me two gifts. "Daddy, one is for you and the other is for Dad," she said with a smile. The one gift was wrapped in green paper with a blue ribbon and the other in blue with a green ribbon. Smiling at Jasper, I handed him the blue one with the green ribbon. The kids knew us well and knew we liked to wrap our gifts like this.

Leaning over, Jasper kissed my lips quickly.

We unwrapped the gifts and inside each box was a beautifully knitted scarf. The scarves were made of green and blue yarn, woven and knitted together, just as Jasper and I. They were beautiful.

"Thank you, sweetie!"

"Darlin', they are great! Just perfect."

We both hugged Irene. And I wrapped Jasper's scarf around his neck and kissed his nose. The scarf brought out the blue in his eyes and I imagined my green eyes would be brought out by mine as well.

Laine approached us next and also gave us identical boxes, wrapped identical in red. "Hope you like it," he grinned as we unwrapped the boxes and opened the lids. Inside both boxes were identical gold pocket watches, with the silhouette of two men holding hands on each one. How Laine ever found something like that, I would never know.

"This is gorgeous, son," Jasper said quietly, running his finger over the watch.

"Look at the back," Laine told us, and my fingers were shaking as I pulled the watch out and turned it over. There was an engraving on the back.

'_Daddy,_

_I love you more than anything, and I'm blessed to have you as my role model in this life._

_Thank you for being such a wonderful parent._

_Love,_

_Laine'_

Tears spilled over onto my cheeks as I looked up from the watch to Laine, and I pulled him to me for a fierce hug.

"Thank you so much, my son. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy," he mumbled into my neck, then kissed my cheek and I released him.

Jasper hugged him next, holding him tightly and whispering into his ear. I looked over at Jasper's watch, and it said the same as mine, but with Dad instead of Daddy. They parted with kisses on cheeks as well, and Jasper and I carefully put the watches back in the boxes. Laine shyly went back to Ethan, who kissed him softly and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. They were going to be so good together.

When most of the ruckus had died down and the grandkids were playing by the tree, I surveyed the room. Paper and boxes were everywhere, littering the furniture and floor, and all the adults had gone in to clean the kitchen. It was time to give Jasper my gift.

"Jasper, can you put your coat on and come out into the garage with me, please?"

"Edward?" Jasper looked at me, confused.

"Come on baby, I have your gift for you."

Laughing, Jasper said "Oh! A new car!"

"You wish! Now come on!" I stood up, excited, and pulled him up by the hand. We quickly got into our shoes and coats.

Walking out to the garage, I stopped Jasper as we approached the door. "Jasper, close your eyes," I teased as I went behind him and put my hands over his eyes. Leaning forward, I kissed his neck and Jasper moaned, leaning back into me. "I love you, Darlin'," he whispered.

"I love you, too." Reaching out, I opened the door and led Jasper into the garage.

"Okay, open up." I told him as I dropped my hands and stood back.

There was complete silence as Jasper stood there looking at his gifts. I suddenly second guessed my gift idea.

Jasper gasped as he moved forward. Stopping right in front of the gifts, Jasper reached out and ran his fingers over the smooth wood.

"Edward! Oh my God! Our doors! I love them! How in the hell..."

"Emmett," I grinned. "I thought we could put them in the living room? Going out to the deck?"

The wind was suddenly knocked out of me as Jasper hugged me tightly. "Edward I love them, fuck! This is better than my desk from the school you gave me last year!"

We walked over to doors and looked at his Gramps' beautiful work. The door that became mine was as beautiful as ever. I reached out and touched the leaves, painted the blazing colors of Fall. I had touched this door thousands of times, imagining what it looked like in my mind, but my imagination couldn't prepare me for the beauty of actually seeing it with my own eyes.

But Jasper's door that led up to his loft was the one I loved, once I was able to see it. It was of a sunrise, the sun rays shining brightly as it crested a hill top. Perfect for Jasper.

"Jasper, you were and always have been my sunshine, the light breaking through my darkness. I love you."

"Edward, I have no words. You... I... I love you." He slowly wrapped me in his warm, comfortable embrace. I held him tightly, stroking down his back.

"I love you, too, baby," I whispered, and kissed his jaw. He took my face in his hands and kissed me slowly, deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth, caressing mine.

I moaned softly into his mouth and pulled him even closer against me. This wasn't a kiss to fuel desire or lust, it was a kiss of pure passion and unending love.

Slowly, we parted, smiling, our eyes locked, and a laugh sounded from behind us. We looked over to see all the kids and grandkids, bundled up for the cold, standing there with huge grins on their faces.

"I think he likes them, if that kiss was anything to go by! Hot!" Ethan called out loudly, and Jasper and I stared at each other, shocked as hell, then burst out laughing.

"Get your asses in here!" I laughed, and the garage was suddenly full of my laughing, hugging, loving family. It was the perfect Christmas.

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! Maureen and I were an emotional mess, writing this. We love these boys so much!**

**Please, let us know what you think!**

**Penny and Maureen**


End file.
